twilight-how-i-would-have-written-it
by merderfate
Summary: written from esme’s point of view. her and carlisle have three adopted children, alice, emmett and edward. they also have four biological children, lexie, hayden, emma and louis. settling into a new town, what will happen when the older cullen children start falling in love?


"Wake up guys!" I shout to my three adopted teenagers, Emmett, Alice and Edward. I head into Edward's room, as it's closest. I pull open the blinds, and he groans. "I'm awake, I'm awake," he says, turning over.

"Hurry up, get into the shower," I say, turning over his duvet. "Come on, Edward, first day of high school today!"

I then go into my biological daughter, Lexie's room, where she is sitting on her bed, waiting for me. "Morning, Lex." I say. "Good dream last night?"

"Oh yes!" she says, launching into a detailed story of unicorns and princesses. At eight years old, Lexie was very into telling and reading stories. I listen as I brush her hair, and take off her pyjamas, replacing them with clean underwear, a white top and denim dungarees. She's just finishing up her story as I open up her curtains, push open her window and switch off her light.

In the kitchen, Carlisle is making coffee. "Morning, Ez," he says as he sees me.

"Morning," I say, running a hand through his wet hair. "You need to dry your hair, you'll catch a cold," I comment.

"Yeah, yeah," he says.

"You're starting to sound like Emmett," I say. He laughs and kisses me, before going upstairs to dry his hair. Edward and Alice are sitting at the table eating cereal. I put toast down for Lexie, and take out fruit and yogurt for myself and Carlisle. I go upstairs and take my other biological daughters, Hayden and Emma out of their cribs. I let them toddle down to the kitchen, and carry their baby brother Louis down behind them. I strap ten-month old Louis into the high chair and lift Hayden and Emma into their raised chairs at the breakfast bar. I give Louis some yogurt and a bottle of milk. Hayden and Emma tuck into their usual matching bowls of coco pops. Lexie comes in and takes her lightly toasted toast out the toaster as I'm pouring her a water. She sits opposite her younger sisters as Carlisle comes in. I pass him a yogurt.

"Thank you, darling," he says, kissing my cheek as he goes and sits at the table beside Lexie. I take the coffees Carlisle made earlier, and give one to him, one to Alice and I place one in front of Emmett's seat. Emmett comes strolling in as we're finishing breakfast.

"Bit late, Emmett," I say.

"Sorry Mom," he says, sitting down and gulping down his coffee and cereal.

"Has anyone seen my black jeans?!" Alice shouts down the stairs. "Mom??"

"I haven't!" I shout back, lifting Louis out of the high chair. With him on my hip, I pick up the twins dirty bowls and spoons and put them into the dishwasher. I head up to Louis's room and change him into a little white shirt with blue whales and a pair of blue trousers.

"There we go," I say, tapping his nose. He laughs, his eyes lighting with humour.

I pick him up again, and put him into the playroom where Hayden and Emma are playing with Carlisle. Carlisle has changed them out of their pyjamas, and they are now wearing matching blue and white playsuits.

"Don't you guys look cute?" I say, handing Louis a toy which he happily shakes up and down.

Alice comes into the playroom ready for school. She's wearing black jeans and a yellow top.

"You look nice, Al," I say.

"Thank you, Mom," she says.

"First day of ninth grade!" Carlisle says. "Wow." Alice laughs.

"You better get going, guys." I say to Carlisle. He nods.

"Lexie, you ready?" he asks.

"Of course," she replies. As Carlisle stands, Hayden and Emma stagger up too.

"Their bags are in the kitchen, darling," I say, as Carlisle bends down to kiss me. "I'll see you at the hospital,"

"See you," he says. Hayden and Emma give me a kiss and they go out to the car, with Emmett, Alice and Edward who are catching the bus.

"Have a good day guys," I say, hugging them. "First day of high school, Edward! Enjoy it! Look after him Al," I say as I wave them away from the door.

As Louis plays with some blocks on the floor of my bedroom, I wash my face and brush my hair. I moisturise, and put on some mascara, and put my hair into a crown braid so it will fit under the scrub cap at work. I change into some lacy white underwear and put on some blue jeans and tuck in a white top. I put on my wedding ring, my engagement ring, and a necklace. I squirt some perfume onto my wrists and on my neck. I pick Louis up again, and head out to the car, grabbing a jacket and Louis's bag on the way out. I lock the house, and strap Louis in. I put his bag on the passenger seat and pass him a biscuit to keep him quiet until we get to the hospital.

Once we're there, I put Louis into a pushchair and wheel him into the daycare. On the way up, in the elevator, a bunch of nurses croon over how cute he is. I sign Louis in to daycare, and eventually manage to get up to my department. I'm head of the OBGYN and foetal surgery department, and there's about fifty midwifes below me. I deliver three babies naturally by four o'clock, and then I get a page to the ER for an emergency. It's a pregnant twenty three year old who got into a car accident and has now gone into labour, but is also suffering from a large head lack and internal bleeding. I end up delivering a healthy seven pound baby, during a craniotomy that Carlisle is performing.

Carlisle and I eventually get home with Louis at seven o'clock. Edward and Lexie are playing monopoly at the table, Hayden and Emma are with Alice in the playroom and Emmett is upstairs in his room. "Sorry we're so late guys," I say, going into Lexie's room. "Have you eaten?"

"Yup," Lexie replies.

"How was school?" I ask.

"Good!" Lexie replies. "I like my new teacher. He answers all my questions and he never tells me off for asking them."

"That's great!" I say, putting my handbag down on the counter. "How about you, Edward?"

"School was okay," he says. "Maths was hard, but everything else is good."

"Good!" I say, putting down the hairbrush. I run my hand through Lexie's blond curls. "I'll go see how everyone else got on."

Carlisle makes some pasta for us, and we eat it in the living room, watching the news. Louis is fast asleep in our room, and Lexie is in her room with Hayden and Emma. Edward, Alice and Emmett are sitting with us. Once I've finished, I excuse myself and go and bathe Hayden, Emma and then Lexie, and put them into pyjamas and fluffy socks. I tuck Hayden and Emma in, and read Lexie a story. She falls asleep about ten pages into Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I smooth her hair and kiss her cheek, drawing the blinds and switching on her nightlight as I switch off the main light and shut her door. I check Hayden and Emma are asleep in their room opposite, and head downstairs where Alice and Emmett are playing a game of chess.

"Who's winning?" I ask, pouring myself a glass of water. "Emmett," Carlisle says, not taking his eyes off the board, checking for either of them cheating. I go and sit beside him and he wraps his arm around me, and pulls me close to his side.

"Everyone asleep?" he murmurs.

"Yes," I reply. "Where's Edward?"

"Upstairs, moping over a girl he saw in school," says Emmett.

"Why is he moping?" Carlisle asks, frowning.

"Because he doesn't have a chance," Alice says. "He needs to make some friends, he's just going to become more and more isolated if he doesn't speak first."

"Yup," says Emmett. "He's not making it easy for himself."

"Jasper's friend said he didn't talk to anyone all day." Alice adds.

"Jasper?" I ask.

"Alice's new love interest," Emmett says with a laugh.

"Shut up," Alice says.

"Ooooh, Alice," I say. She frowns. Emmett and Carlisle laugh.

"Ugh, fine, he's handsome, he likes me, I can see it working," she says after a moment. I look at Carlisle and we both raise our eyebrows.

"By working, you mean that you marry him?" Carlisle asks, smiling.

"Yes," Alice replies.


End file.
